greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Woods def. Kofi Kingston (KOTR 2017 Kickoff)
took advantage of Kofi Kingston's obsession to win by powerbombing his former friend through a flaming table'']] Xavier Woods def. Kofi Kingston (No Disqualification) (Kick-Off) Results Who would've imagined that all of this came about when one man lacked respect for the other. After intentionally getting himself disqualified on RAW, WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon wasted no opportunity to make this rematch a No Disqualification and both Kingston and Woods took that rule to heart because they introduced every weapon they could think of including kendo sticks, steel chairs and a flaming table. With his emotions controlling him the entire match, Kofi Kingston wanted to not only beat the respect into his former tag team partner, he wanted to disfigure him. But his emotions got the better of him... After introducing a table at ringside, Kofi went to a different place in his head when he set that table on fire but that move would come back to haunt the leader of the "Boom Squad" as Xavier Woods slid from his grasps and power-bombed Kingston through the table and picking up the win after hitting the "Eat Defeat" in the center of the ring. But Xavier Woods wasn't done as he exited the ring to grab a steel chair and laid waste to Kofi Kingston's left knee nonstop. Is this thing between the two former New Day Members over? Or is it just beginning? Preview It is safe to say that what's left of the New Day is no more as former best friends Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods will do battle in a No Disqualification Match following the events of RAW On RAW Episode 50, following an impressive victory over Cedric Alexander, Xavier Woods took the time to call out his former tag team partner Kofi Kingston on tweets he posted in regards to Woods, revealing that there is some kind of "beef" between the two New Day members. After answering, Kofi confirmed that he went on a "twitter rant" but he is not apologetic with Woods and states that he and Langston disrespected him by talking behind his back. Woods responded by insulting Kingston and claiming that this isn't 2009 and that he is no longer relevant and that he should just retire because the memories that Kingston made in the past will fade and he will become a "Never Was". This confrontation tempted Kingston to strike Woods but instead Kofi thanked his former best friend for lighting a "fire" under his ass. On RAW Episode 51, the two former friends battled it out one-on-one and the contest went back and forth and when it looked like Kofi was about to make Woods eat his words from a week prior, he was struck with a surprise low blow, which resulted in the match being thrown out and the low blow opened the door for an assault at the hands of Xavier Woods that left Kofi laying in the middle of the ring. Now the two will do battle one more time during the King of the Ring Kick Off in a No Disqualification Match.Category:2017 Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE King of the Ring Category:RAW Category:205 Live Category:Kofi Kingston Category:Xavier Woods Category:The New Day Category:Kick-Off